Edward Lucifuge
Edward Lucifuge, is a Devil/Human hybrid, Husband of Serafall Leviathan, and father to Emilia Sitri. Because he was born 300 years ago, after God's death, he was able to be born with a sacred gear. Despite being an Ultimate-Class Devil, he does not have a peerage. He sees servants as unnecessary. Only a few devils have knowledge of his human half including, The Four Current Satans, Grayfia Lucifuge, Euclid Lucifuge, Zekram Bael, and Emilia Sitri. Appearance Despite being around 300 years old, Edward Lucifuge has the appearance of a handsome young man in his early twenties, with a lean-muscular build. He has short silver hair, and weirdly, unlike other Lucifuges red eyes Edward has blue eyes. He is almost always seen wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie, as well as dark jeans, black sneakers, and a black overcoat. He has mismatched wings. Edward's right wing is a normal devil's wing, and his the left looks like that of an angel's, only made of ice. Personality In the past, Edward was considered evil and ruthless. He held a deep hatred for his mother for being human and a deep hatred for his father for falling in love with her. He despised his human half, and even refused to acknowledge his sacred gear existed. After he met Serafall, he mellowed out significantly. He started to display a kinder demeanor, and is considered goofy by his friends. He never really takes anything seriously, and always just does what he wants for fun. One example being that he became a teacher, just so he could mess with Sona, Rias, and Emilia. He always refers to people in a very informal way, always adding the suffix -Chan or -Tan to their names. He also shares his wife's love of anime. Edward is also a bit of a battle maniac, although not to the extent of someone like Vali. He fought in some of the major human wars for fun. Edward even mentioned fighting the previous wielder of Durandal during WW2, when meeting Xenovia. Plot History In the Devil Civil War, he fought for the Old-Satan Faction and was considered one of their strongest. He once destroyed and killed all of Falbium's soldiers, in a span of 16 seconds. He later tortured Falbium with Bloodthorn. This act earned him the title "The Ice Demon of Massacre." Towards the end of the war, he left the Old-Satan Faction and joined the Anti-Satan Faction, shortly after meeting Serafall. If he hadn't left the Old-Satan Faction, they most likely would have won the war. To this day, he is still the most feared man in the underworld. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: 'When Edward was apart of the Old-Satan Faction, he was considered their top fighter. Serafall stated that if Edward were to go all out he could potentially defeat Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil. '''Immense Strength ' '''Immense Durability: '''Edward can survive direct hit from a fully charged Durandal, with no damage. '''Immense Stamina Immense Endurance ''' '''Master Swordsman: '''While Edward primarily uses magic, he is considered an master swordsman. '''Immense Speed: '''Yuuto Kiba, once mentioned that Edward moves so fast it appears he is teleporting around. '''Master Strategist Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant '''Flight: '''Edward can fly with his mismatched wings. '''Holy Immunity: '''Considered the biggest glitch in the system God created, Edward cannot receive any damage from holy objects. He is able to read from The Bible, hold a cross, and even get splashed by holy water. A lightspear or lightsword will still burn him though. Equipment '''Bloodthorn: '''One of the strongest demon swords. Forged by Lucifer using the crown of thorns, Bloodthorn takes the appearance of a pitch black longsword, covered in blood, with thorns wrapped around it. One cut from it causes immense amounts of pain. So much pain, that it can drive someone insane. Edward only uses it when absolutely necessary, because "It makes things too easy," in his own words. '''Crepusculum Tortura: '''Edward's sacred gear. Formally Twilight Healing, Edward willed for it to evolve into a weapon. Crepusculum Tortura takes the form of two black rings on his left pinky and middle finger, with blood red gems. It does the opposite of what Twilight Healing was intended for. Crepusculum Tortura destroys a victim's body, and causes immense pain. Edward can utilize it's power from a distance by shaping his hand into a gun, and firing at the target. Quotes 1) "My goal, you ask? Well duh, my goal is to become the bestest english teacher ever!" 2) (Riser) "Who are you?" "I guess you wouldn't recognize me, new haircut." 3) (To Kokabiel) "Jeez, you lost already? After all the boasting about how you were, SO much stronger than me? One slice is all it took? Pathetic." 4) (To Vali upon meeting him) "Hmm, You look a lot like someone I served in my younger years." 5) "My mother? I only met her once. I don't remember anything about her, and that makes me sad." Trivia I imagined Edward's voice actor as Aaron Dismuke. But not the whiny Diadora one, the Hanzo Urushihara one. Category:EachSoul Category:Under Construction Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils